Of Everything That Stands
by Fearful Symmetry
Summary: AU. Set after ‘Reloaded’, written before ‘Revolutions’. A possible conclusion in short script form.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and I don't claim to either, please don't sue.

This is set after the second movie and was written before Revolutions was released. It is only a short piece in script form attempting to explore a possible completion/ending for the situations/characters presented in the first two movies. With the release of Revolutions and the official 'closing' of the plot, this never got posted, but I find myself going back to it from time to time. Some may find it interesting.

Title: Of Everything That Stands

Summary: AU. Set after 'Reloaded', written before 'Revolutions'. A possible conclusion in short script form.

CLOSE UP ON NEO'S FACE (apparently sleeping)

All of a sudden he opens his eyes.

CUT TO THE OPERATING ROOM (NEB)

Morpheus:

So what have you told him?

Trinity:

The truth.

Morpheus:

All of it? Does he know why we're here?

Trinity:

He knows what I know. Is there anything else?

(Silence)

Trinity:

Morpheus? Is there anything I should know?

Morpheus:

Why don't you go get Neo. Tell him I need to speak to you both.

Trinity:

It's bad, isn't it?

Neo:

What is?

Trinity and Morpheus turn around to see Neo standing in the doorway.

Morpheus:

(looks at Neo, half smiles)

It's good to see you again.

(Motions to the table) Shall we?

The three of them sit.

Morpheus:

(to Neo)

As you probably know the strategy in Zion has been reduced to merely... awaiting eradication. In view of the recent events, the Council concluded that the wisest course of action would be the complete termination of all defense procedures. (Pause) A few of us, of course, disagreed.

Neo stares at them in silence, with an apprehensive look upon his face.

Morpheus:

We put the ship back together as best and as fast as we could. Since we are no longer allowed access to the Council's records or surveillance findings, we set out to assess the gravity of the situation ourselves. It is now clear that we were wrong.

Trinity turns to him, alarm in her eyes.

Morpheus:

Not only is the situation as critical as the Council believes. It is even more desperate. (Pause) I dare to say it is hopeless. See for yourselves.

He hands them a sheet of paper.

Neo:

Can't be. If this is true, then...

Morpheus:

Then in the event of a conflict, the Matrix itself is threatened. The Council probably knew it, and they chose to sacrifice Zion in order to protect the millions still plugged to the system.

They all remain silent as hopelessness settles.

Morpheus:

Now the time has come for each of us to decide how we want this to end for us. We are in broadcast level. We can either change course and head back to Zion...

Trinity:

According to this, we won't make it to Zion.

Morpheus:

We'll remain in this level then, at least until…

Neo:

(bitterly)

Until they blow us up? Which, according to this, can happen any second. So what difference does it make if we just go adrift? There's nothing we can do.

Morpheus:

There is always something.

Neo:

Gee, you really don't know when to quit, do you?

Morpheus:

There has to be something that we can do. (to Neo) That _you_ can do.

Neo:

(raising his voice)

Would you stop it? Haven't you done enough? This is it. Can't you let go of all your… fate crap and just accept the fact that it's over?

Trinity:

Neo...

Neo:

(heated)

Your holy war, or whatever it was, is over. And guess who loses.

Trinity:

Neo, stop it.

Neo looks at them in anger and leaves; Trinity and Morpheus remain in silence.

Morpheus:

It's OK, go with him.

Trinity:

Right, just... just keep the present course and...

Morpheus:

I'll handle it. Go.

Morpheus gives Trinity a somber look as she leaves.

CUT TO NEO'S ROOM (Zenith shot)

About half a minute of Neo and Trinity lying on the bed; him on his back staring at the ceiling, her on her side looking at him – lightly touching each other with absent looks on their faces.

Trinity gets up.

Trinity:

I'll be right back. Something I gotta do.

CUT TO THE OPERATING ROOM

Trinity enters.

Morpheus:

What are you doing here?

Trinity:

I had to see you. (Pause). This is really the end, isn't.

Morpheus:

Yes.

(Silence)

Trinity:

Then I guess I came to say goodbye.

(Silence)

Morpheus:

I'm glad you're here. I have something to tell you. (Pause) First I have to tell you that I am sorry.

Trinity seems about to speak but he silences her with a glance.

Morpheus:

I am sorry I took you with me on this… crusade. I am sorry that I misled you. I am sorry that I imposed my beliefs on you. (Pause). I am sorry because I was wrong. The events have proved me wrong.

Trinity:

Morpheus…

Morpheus:

I was wrong. It now seems that I wasted my life chasing a mirage. But that's not what I regret. What I regret is dragging you along with me. Tonight I ask you to forgive me.

Trinity says nothing and stares intensely at Morpheus.

Morpheus:

And I also want you to know that it has been a pleasure and an honor to have you serve on this ship all these years. You are the best officer I have ever trained, and you have made me extremely proud.

(Intense silence)

Morpheus:

And one last thing. We fought a good fight. Remember that.

Trinity:

(as she holds him for a brief moment)

We fought a good fight.

Morpheus:

Now go. There's little time.

Trinity:

(shaking her head)

You shouldn't be alone tonight. No one should.

Morpheus:

(smiling sadly)

I've gotten used to it. I'll be fine.

Trinity glances at him one more time, then leaves.

CUT TO NEO'S ROOM

Trinity enters.

Neo:

(reaching out to touch her)

Are you alright?

Trinity:

(very quietly)

Yes.

He holds her; after a few seconds she breaks apart and looks him in the eye.

Trinity:

Aren't you gonna go talk to him? In spite of what happened… especially after what happened. Are you gonna let it end like this?

Neo stares at the wall behind her.

Trinity:

You owe him at least that. He set you free.

Neo:

(sarcastic)

Yeah, and a good deal more.

Trinity:

This isn't his fault, Neo.

Neo:

That's debatable.

Trinity:

So you'd rather be in the Matrix now.

Neo:

(far less aggressively)

You know that's not true. (He strokes her face). I'll go talk to him if you want.

Trinity:

(shaking her head)

No. Don't do it for me.

Neo:

No, you're right. I owe him that much.

CUT TO THE OPERATING ROOM

The door is half open. Neo knocks and enters. He searches the dimly lit room until he sees Morpheus' body in the chair.

Neo:

What the hell?

CUT

Trinity:

(looking at Morpheus)

Fuck. I knew it.

Neo:

How? How did he even…? Did he load himself up?

Trinity:

It's possible. Not advisable, but possible.

Neo:

Bastard.

Trinity:

I heard there were techniques, but I'd never actually seen it done.

Trinity sits in the chair next to Morpheus'.

Neo:

What the hell are you doing?

Trinity:

What does it look like?

Neo:

No way. I won't let you.

Trinity:

We're not having this conversation again.

Neo:

No, we're not. And you're not going.

Trinity:

(irritated)

There's no time!

He grabs her arm and tries to force her out of the chair. She struggles for a few seconds; then stops and holds his face with both hands. She speaks softly.

Trinity:

(intensely)

Don't make this harder. You know I have to go help him. As I did with you. Please, help me.

Neo keeps quiet.

Trinity:

(pointing to the monitor)

I got his exact location. It's all there. I can be in and out in five minutes. You know I have to do this. Please, Neo, help me. Be my operator.

(Pause)

Trinity:

I need you.

Neo stares at her.

CUT TO THE GATE OF AN OFFICE BUILDING / NIGHT

Trinity walks past the empty surveillance post and enters the deserted parking lot (just cars, no people). She starts walking among the cars. At the end of a row she turns around as if she'd heard a noise and looks over the cars to see Morpheus several rows ahead. She runs to him. He's lying on his back on the floor, his body limp; blood is pouring out from his nose, mouth and indistinct wounds.

She kneels next to him. He opens his eyes and grimaces.

Trinity:

What happened?

Morpheus:

Agents.

Trinity:

(to Neo on the phone)

I got him. Lead me to the nearest exit.

Neo:

How about where you came in?

Trinity:

That's too far. He can't walk and I don't think I can carry him. Try to find something closer to where we are. And Neo… hurry. He's bleeding all over the place.

She puts the phone down and kneels beside Morpheus.

Trinity:

Just hang on a second. We'll be out of here in no time.

Morpheus:

I just wanted to… get to the source. See it with my own eyes. Don't even know why.

Trinity:

Don't talk.

Morpheus:

I never thought I could make it alone, but I just had to try. Can't explain it.

Trinity:

You don't have to.

Morpheus closes his eyes; blood keeps pouring out although we can't see exactly from where. Trinity gets up and paces near the body.

Trinity:

(to Neo on the phone, walking away from Morpheus)

Goddamit, Neo, hurry, he's gonna die in here.

Neo:

I'm trying. There just isn't anything nearer to you. And the code readings are going crazy. You should get out of there as soon as you can.

Trinity:

(annoyed)

Then find us an exit.

Neo:

I can't.

Trinity:

Try harder!

Neo:

I can't!

Trinity:

(angry)

Fine.

Neo:

I'm still trying but… Trinity, maybe you should…

Trinity:

Fine, just… Forget it.

She hangs up the phone, kneels beside Morpheus and touches his forehead. He opens his eyes.

Morpheus:

Trinity, go. Get out of here.

Trinity:

We'll go together.

Morpheus:

(his voice weaker)

I'm still your captain and I order you to leave now.

Trinity shakes her head.

Morpheus:

(almost inaudibly)

Go.

Morpheus closes his eyes, breathes hard and makes sounds of pain.

Trinity wipes the blood off his face; the sounds are louder and he lets out a groan.

She blinks repeatedly and he closes his eyes.

Trinity:

(very quietly)

Listen to me. This isn't real. The pain isn't real. I'm gonna get you out of here and when you wake up, you'll be home. You'll be alright.

Trinity:

(leaning towards him)

You'll be alright.

Morpheus' eyes open and something resembling a smile appears on his lips as he dies.

Trinity stares at the body in disbelief. She opens her phone with shaking hands, closes it, breathes loudly, opens it again.

Trinity:

(her voice shaking)

I… I need and exit now.

CUT TO TRINITY OPENING HER EYES IN THE CHAIR

Neo approaches the chair; they both look at Morpheus' corpse. She seems overwhelmed. Noise from the monitors, a flat line can be seen on the screen. Neo turns her head in the opposite direction; she jerks it back and stares at the dead body. She is still plugged. Suddenly her eyes widen and her body goes limp.

CUT TO TRINITY BACK IN THE MATRIX (Previous location)

Trinity:

(looks around; seems confused and frightened)

Neo? What's going on?

CUT TO THE NEB

Neo:

Trinity?

The body in the chair does not move. Neo presses buttons frantically.

A dull noise can be heard in the distance.

Neo:

Trinity??

He pounds on the controls desperately. The noise rises, becomes deafening. The walls shake lightly.

CUT TO THE MATRIX (Previous location)

Trinity sits/falls next to the body.

Trinity:

(anxious, over the phone)

What's happening?

Neo:

I don't know

She sits on the floor (eyes closed and facial expression as if expecting a blow) and the scene changes into green characters which gradually decrease in density, until there is only one left in the center of the screen. It also disappears, leaving the screen black.

**-fin-**


End file.
